Survival Camp Z Style
by StrykerCar
Summary: Remake of Survival Camp Challenge Z: Gohan has to attend a class camp trip. The Orange Star High students are told to only bring what is necessary. How much will Videl find out about the Son boy on the trip?


When most kids hear the word field trip, they mostly think museums or businesses right? Well for the Orange Star High students hear about a field trip they come to think of some kind expensive high class trip due to the city, and schools', wealth. Ever sense the Cell games they have been one of the wealthiest cities, next to West city, known. So when they recently got a permission slip to a survival field trip they didn't know how to take it.

~Annoucment~

"Before you guys go off for you weekend, I have one last announcement to make. You will be taking a survival field trip over break. Those who do not attend will fall this semester. So for those of you failing, this may be a good way to bring yourselves to a passing grade. Alright, your dismissed."

~Day 1 of Field Trip~

The students watched the buildings of Satan city pass by as the bus took the students to the class camping grounds. The permission slip didn't give them much insight of what to expect over break, only that this may be "a one of a kind field trip that they wouldn't forget".

"I didn't think Gohan would miss something like this." Erasa randomly switched topics of her nonstop conversation. The blond had way to much energy for it being so early in the morning.

"Ha, yeah I know. Nerd-boy failing a semester because he didn't attend a field trip. I bet he just doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone."

"Shut up, Sharpener. No one asked you." Videl snapped, she unlike the rest of the students, was looking forward to the trip, a great excuse to get away from her father with him over worrying about nothing. "I overheard the teachers saying something about some martial artists being our chaperones. This will give me a chance to get some fight advice from someone other than my dad. Also there was someone else important, but I didn't catch the name."

"Oh, this is getting more exciting. Gohan's gonna be upset once he hears what he missed." Erasa squealed.

~Time Skip~

Too caught up in the heat of battle, the father and son failed to notice the upcoming bus in the distance.

Gohan and Goku were waiting for the students when they decided to use their time to make up for lost training time. It had been a while sense they could spar without school work or Saiyaman getting in the way.

"Wow. Videl, they weren't kidding when they said that martial artists were going to be watching us. Look at them go at it." Erasa pointed to the fighters off in the distance as she took a step off the bus.

Bulma rounded up the students before looking over her shoulder at the spar behind her. She turned to Krillin and asked, "Could you get those two so I can start the introduction."

Krillin broke out laughing but quickly paled, "Please tell me you're kidding. I wish to keep breathing.. Bulma?"

She glared at him. He was about to speak when Chi-Chi snapped, "I'll do it. Some world martial artist you are."

"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE NOW!" she waited a second for them to respond before her temper flared and she pulled out her Frying Pan of Doom TM and threw it at an unlucky victim's head, resulting in a K.O.

Bulma already started the beginning of her speech, not bothering to look at the scene behind her. "Welcome to our Survival Challenge. As you might already know I'm Bulma Brief. I decided that it could do you students some good to get out of the city."

The two fighters started making their way closer as Bulma continued her introduction, explaining not to eat anything questionable, to stay away from the cliff edges and that if they got lost just to say where they were and she would send someone out to find them.

"Now does anyone have any questions so far?" she asked, "Now I'm going to introduce the volunteer chaperones."

"Volunteer my ass." Vegeta mumbled, earning a sharp elbow from Bulma, "This short, flame head here is my husband Vegeta." She pointer to the other fighters as she spoke, "That's Krillin, that's Yamcha the Bandit, this is Son Chi-Chi. And the two taking their merry time getting over here are Son Goku and Son Gohan."

The whole class's jaws hit the ground. From a distance they didn't recognize Gohan wearing a purple gi, and not only that, he filled it out nicely too.

"Wait! Gohan is a volunteer?" one of the students questioned.

"Well both his parents are, so why not." Bulma replied, "You don't know who his parents are do you.?"

After the shaking of heads Bulma looked over her should and yelled, "Chichi, your son doesn't seem to think his friends should know that you and Goku and his parents." She smirked when Chichi started yelling at her son and waving her unholy pan around, somehow managing to get it back before her son and husband made it back over.

Bulma laughed when she saw the stunned faces of the class as Gohan high tailed it into the woods to avoid his mother mumbling about, "That damn Saiyan bashing frying pan. There's nothing like being the strongest in the world and fearing kitchenware," the whole way.

Krillin and Yamcha laughed both having experienced the wrath of Chi-Chi's weapon of choice before they knew how hard she hit, but it was always funny when it happened to someone else.

"Anyways, pair up, because you guys will be setting off soon." Krillin announced, "Groups are to be at least two people, four at the most. Remember the buddy system only works if you trust who you are with."

"What about Gohan?" Erasa asked a little concerned that he ran off alone.

"He'll be around to help you guys out if you run into trouble." Bulma answered, "And don't worry about him. He does this sort of thing all the time alone. Give the boy some credit; he lives in the middle of no wear. Right Goku?"

"Yep, makes Chichi mad too, because he does it to get out of studying so he can train. He's usually gone for days. I can't even find where he goes. I bet he found his camp site before anyone else got here too."

~With Gohan~

Earlier before Gohan's spar with Goku he selected his grounds. He went with the high grounds on the edge of a cliff, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on the other students just to be safe. For an average person it would take some difficulty to get to. He kept it close to running water, for a number of reasons.

After he found this clearing he tied the only thing he brought in the top of one of the trees, to prevent it from getting stole by the other campers, a 5 foot sword, much like the one he got from Piccolo as a kid.

"Well, better mark off where the student grounds stop so no one ends up running into dangerous animals or unsteady grounds."


End file.
